Mirrors of Fate
by Platinum Shining Myth
Summary: Ever since the death of his wife, Luciano Vargas has become extremely protective of his daughter - I mean, who knows what could happen in his crazy and dangerous world? And during World War III, no less! However, things start to go strange when his daughter finds a magical mirror that leads her to an alternate world... Rated T for language and my paranoia.


Hey, hello! I'd like to say right now: thank you for reading this story! I apologize for any mistakes in language; I only used Google Translate. I hope the characters weren't too out of character. Also, I want to just clarify two things.

First:

_**THE WIFE IS NOT AN ACTUAL CHARACTER****.**_

She will not ever actually be described or appear (perhaps brief mention, but that is it) in the story at any time. She is completely up to your imagination.

Second:

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF HETALIA'S CHARACTERS.**_

However, the idea of the daughter (whose name will only be revealed next time) does belong to me.

Anyway...

_**On with the story!**_

* * *

><p>The sound of rain hitting the hard cement was all that could be heard on the silent and desolate night. The man wept, a sight that would have never been seen on normal circumstances.<p>

_**But today was no ordinary day.**_

The man's name was Luciano Vargas, or Italy Veneziano, the personification of North Italy. He had dark auburn hair with an odd curl of gravity-defying hair sticking out from the side of his head. His eyes were a magenta color. He wore a decorated WW2 Italian Brigade Uniform, with shiny patent-leather, laceless boots. Luciano had just come home to his house in the late evening, a smile of happiness replacing his usual scowl or smirk. "My dearest little _bella_-" he stopped. Luciano sensed that something was off... In fact, he felt as if something was terribly wrong. He began to check all of the rooms in his house with a rather hurried and slightly panicked pace. Eventually, he discovered his wife on the floor of the kitchen, something still in her hand.

_... No..._

It was a cupcake.

_... No...!_

With familiar pink and blue frosting.

_... NO!_

It looked like someone had taken a bite out of it as well.

"NO!" Luciano shouted, tears welling up in his eyes. He could not believe this had happened. His wife was the only one who could reduce him to tears, to make him smile, to make him practically a different person. Luciano's grief slowly began to change to anger and hatred, however. He knew who had done this, who had poisoned his sweet, loving wife.

**Oliver Kirkland.**

One of his enemies.

Luciano thought that it was absurd that Oliver would go this far. He knew that Oliver would go after him, but his family?

**_Never._**

He had tried to keep his relationship with his wife a secret from his enemies, but what he did was apparently not enough.

And now he was paying the price.

Luciano got up and pulled out his phone, dialing a number. He waited for the person to pick up.

"_Ciao_~! This is Flavio Vargas speaking~!" A rather energetic voice said on the other end.

"_F-fratello_..." Luciano stuttered upon saying the one word that he barely used.

There was a pause on the other end. "Did... Did you just call me _fratello_? Luci, what's wrong?"

Luciano hadn't even objected to being called "Luci," which was incredibly surprising. "_Fratello_, I need you to watch my little _bambina_ while I go over and beat the _merda_ out of England."

Flavio knew that something had gone terribly wrong, so he did not ask and only responded with, "Hm, alright. I'll be right over."

_**Click!**_

Flavio hung up. Luciano then started dialing another number.

**... ... ...**

"Hello?"

"_Ciao_ Lutz. Get your ass over to my house. Bring Kuro, too." Luciano did not show any weakness when speaking to one of his closest allies and friends.

"Wha-"

**_Click!_**

Luciano slowly crept up the stairs, careful to not make a sound. He opened the door to a room, flinching when the door creaked a little. He silently entered the room. This room was the nursery. Luciano silently walked to the crib in the corner of the room and smiled when he saw his eight-month-old daughter sleeping soundly.

"Don't you worry, my precious _bambina_, _Papà_ will always protect you." Luciano whispered. He then left the room, taking great care to close the door as silently as possible. Luciano flinched again when the door let out a loud creak. He made a mental note to himself to oil the door better; he did not want to accidentally wake up his baby girl.

He quietly went down the stairs and went out the front door. The sun had set; night had fallen. Luciano locked the door and decided to take a quick walk to try and clear his head. Not watching where he was going, his feet lead him to a nearby alleyway. Luciano sat down, leaning against the wall. He ignored the fact that it had begun raining and put his head in his hands. Luciano stayed and sobbed through the pouring rain. Then, he made a decision.

_I have let one of the beautiful girls in my life slip out of my fingers..._

**_But I will never make the same mistake again.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Gosh, Luciano felt SO out of character, even if it was for a reason...<p>

_**Translations may be wrong!**_

Bella: Beautiful (Italian)

Ciao: Hello (Italian)

Fratello: Brother (Italian)

Bambina: Baby (Italian)

Merda: Crap (Italian)

Papà: Papa (Italian)


End file.
